Fantasy Springs
Fantasy Springs'''https://dtimes.jp/tokyo-disney-sea-2022-project/ 'is an upcoming theme-land at Tokyo DisneySea that inspired by a magical spring leading to a world of Disney fantasy which similar to Fantasyland. The themed port will be comprised of three distinct areas recreating the worlds of the Disney films ''Frozen, Tangled and Peter Pan, as well as a deluxe hotel with a one-of-a-kind luxury wing that will be the most luxurious accommodations ever at Tokyo Disney Resort. The expansion is set to open in 2022 located along a pathway between Arabian Coast and Lost River Delta, though guests of the new hotel will probably be able to have a direct access to the new lands. History In 2015, Tokyo DisneySea announced the addition of a new "Scandinavia" port based on the film Frozen. However, this plan would be shelved in favor of Tokyo Disneyland's Fantasyland expansion and the Frozen plans would be repurposed for a larger expansion project. On June 14, 2018, Tokyo Disney Resort announced an expansion for Tokyo DisneySea in 2022, bringing in an eighth port highlighting the films Tangled and Peter Pan, "Arendelle: World of Frozen" will be as part of the new port. A new deluxe hotel with a one-of-a-kind luxury wing will be connected to the port. , inspired by myths and legends of the sea, the new port is themed around magical springs that lead to a World of Disney Fantasy, and it will include four new attractions. Areas Fantasy Springs is entered through an enchanted waterfall grotto where the stone takes on the form of different Disney characters. Dramatic lighting changes the character of the entrance at night. Frozen Tangled Guests visiting the Corona area will discover Rapunzel's Tower rising above in a charming forest. Attractions *Tangled Ride - Guests will board gondolas for a romantic boat tour of Rapunzel's "best day ever" as Rapunzel journeys with Flynn Rider to the lantern festival. Countless flickering lanterns illuminate the attraction's climactic scene while Rapunzel and Flynn sing an iconic song "I See the Light", building to an unforgettable finale. Restaurants *Tangled Tree Tavern Peter Pan Home to two attractions and a restaurant, Neverland area will feature landmarks that make that fantastical world so memorable, including verdant mountains, The Jolly Roger and Skull Rock, similar to displays found in Adventure Isle at Disneyland Paris and the former Captain Hook's Galley at Disneyland. Attractions *Peter Pan Ride - It will fly Guests over the jungles of Never Land into a battle with Captain Hook and his pirate crew. Guests will join Peter Pan in an adventure to rescue Wendy Darling's and her young brother, John Darling, who has been kidnapped by Captain Hook and his pirates. Guests board boats and follow the Lost Boys down a river. When Tinker Bell sprinkles the boats with pixie dust, Guests find themselves flying through Never Land on an unprecedented adventure that features iconic music and dynamic 3D imagery of the characters from the film. *Pixie Hollow Restaurants *Lost Boys' Hideout References Category:Tokyo DisneySea Category:Themed areas in Disney parks Category:Frozen Category:Tangled Category:Peter Pan Category:Disney parks and attractions